


不恰当灵魂印记

by Thgilemil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Internet, M/M, Online Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thgilemil/pseuds/Thgilemil
Summary: 史蒂夫身上有如下字样：不能说我介意有人赞美我的老二们呀史蒂夫和他的灵魂伴侣初遇是在网上。





	不恰当灵魂印记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers & The Inappropriate Soulmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756038) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 

宇宙史上最糟糕的词句是组成史蒂夫·罗杰斯灵魂印记的那部分。自出生起这些词就令他备受煎熬，因为它们不像山姆的“嘿，你掉了这个”，或皮特罗的“你跑那么快没人追得上你”。

史蒂夫还小的时候，他能读出这些词，却不解其意。后来它们变得好懂了，虽然那时它们也给霸凌提供了理由。

史蒂夫身上有如下字样：

_不能说我介意有人赞美我的老二们呀_

首先引发的问题是史蒂夫的性向。他喜欢女孩，他当然喜欢女孩，但是他也喜欢男孩。在十岁时某些混蛋孩子推搡着羞辱他之前，他还以为所有人都是这样呢。他带着膝盖的擦伤和胳膊上的淤青回家问道：“妈，什么是基佬？”然后史蒂夫学到了不是所有人都喜欢男孩，以及有人觉得喜欢男孩是错的。

然后，当然了，他像别人一样注意到身上奇怪的部位充气似的长大，以前没毛的地方长出毛来。像一道闪电劈上查理布朗的圣诞树，史蒂夫那句话里的性意味击中了他。不管遇到他的灵魂伴侣时是何种情景，那肯定跟性有关。不然会是什么呢？（注：查理布朗是史努比的主人，查理布朗圣诞树是一种铝制的，看起来瘦小可怜的圣诞树。）

紧接着，在史蒂夫从初中生变成高中生的时候，他发现了“老二们”是复数的事实。他会褒扬某人的两个或者更多阴茎，这让他来了一次启发式的互联网搜索，史蒂夫得出的结论是，他的灵魂伴侣要么是个外星人（鉴于那句话是英文，不成立），要么有种叫双阴茎的问题。互联网告诉史蒂夫，双阴茎，意味着他的灵魂伴侣可能病得很他妈重。

但是他的印记从未淡去，不曾消逝，所以这个两屌男一直没死。

史蒂夫看着人们撞见他们的灵魂伴侣，看着那些初遇一次又一次发生。它们每天都在某地某人身上发生，自然而然，史蒂夫总会目睹它发生几次。第一次是在高中，一个姑娘在史蒂夫桌边叫住另一个姑娘：“嘿，跟你说一声，你裙子缩上去了。”

那姑娘的脸唰地红了。她拉下裙摆说：“谢谢你告诉我。”

然后：

“等等。”

“我的印记——”

于是着装失仪的尴尬融化成纯粹的愉悦，是史蒂夫从来没见过的一种愉悦。他看着两个灵魂伴侣在他的午餐桌正前方接吻——甚至因此忘记做三角学作业麻烦缠身。谁在乎？他想。他看到了不可思议的事。陌生人的初遇就在他面前三英尺，让他几乎像发生在自己身上一样快乐。

一年后，史蒂夫在他打第一份工时见证了一场初遇，那是个只有最低工资的在便利店收银的烂活计。两个人向同一包MM豆伸手，争得不可开交，然后在整一分半钟后坠入爱河。那天接下来的时间史蒂夫都陷在梦幻的情绪里，为看到别人快乐而快乐。

他见过两个人遛狗时的初遇。

他见过两个人在公园里的初遇，一个在读书另一个在和朋友玩丢飞盘。

他见过餐馆女主人和焦虑的顾客的初遇。

每一次都无与伦比。

一年又一年过去了。史蒂夫从高中毕业，和最好的朋友山姆一起寻求高等教育。从他们大二的什么时候起，山姆就不再刻意地乱丢东西以期他的初遇赶紧来了。然后在大三，在山姆把史蒂夫从屋子里拖出来参加的某个兄弟会活动的迟到的路上。史蒂夫慢了半拍，但他和山姆都被一个流畅的声音死死定住了，那声音喊道：“嘿，你掉了这个！”

在他们后面，一个壮实的金发男带着千瓦电力的微笑，递出了山姆塞进后口袋的派对邀请函。山姆看了眼史蒂夫说道：“操他妈的天呢。”

无需多言，等那个家伙（莱利，他们后来才知道）拉起衬衫展示出他肚子上那些词_操他妈的天呢_，史蒂夫和山姆也没去参加那个兄弟会派对。山姆跳到莱利身上，消失到什么地方去像爬树一样攀着他了。史蒂夫拿了钥匙，回家用一整晚看他最爱的电视剧，咆哮突击队。得知最好的朋友找到了唯一，有种温暖的感觉从心里点亮了他。

史蒂夫爱初遇。

灵魂印记心理学当然很有趣。但推断灵魂印记提到什么技能或是属性并不需要专家，印记的主人会把全副精力放在打磨这些上，像皮特罗和他的跑步（史蒂夫听说他会参加下一届奥运会）。或者，如果印记是另一种语言，印记的主人总是会学习以备不时之需——像简和她瑞典语的“我在哪”。

科技自然给灵魂印记加了点以前没有的料——众所周知约会网站帮成千上万的人寻找灵魂伴侣。

史蒂夫不知道他的初遇将如何发生。他有时为此担忧，每个人都会。他担心那个两个屌的家伙生病，担心有一天醒来时他的那些词会消失，担心蚀刻在他灵魂伴侣皮肤上，对应的那个印记会和他自己的一样饱含深意。史蒂夫对此有点不舒服，鉴于他显然是先说话的那个。

（史蒂夫的灵魂伴侣是个性工作者吗？但不可能，他永远不会买春。他拒绝这个想法。）

与此同时，史蒂夫一头扎进工作和爱好的海里溅起一点水花。大学毕业后他在史塔克动画找到一份入门级工作。他爱这份工作，即使他的名字只是和一大堆别的名字一起在电影的致谢名单里飘过，平凡得像他自己。等他回到家，他翻来覆去地看咆哮突击队，现在是史上最长寿剧集之一了。

而且好吧，对。他爱给突击队写点东西。他把故事放到网上，多数是他不由自主写下的初遇故事。他也画点东西，但工作时画的量通常榨干了他的精力，回家就什么都不想做了。他的疲惫不能阻止他欣赏别人的作品。史蒂夫在汤不热上关注了几个画突击队同人的博主，有些好几年了，也有对比他们持久热情的新面孔。时不时的，他觉得自己老了，二十八岁了还在和年轻人交流，但在工作一天后会会网上的朋友们就像回家一样。

史蒂夫多数时候写加布/德尼尔的文。有时候也不刻意地写点性进去。他那些色情小说总是比甜甜的初遇获得更多关注，不过他也不在意这些。

他的朋友佩姬写全网最好的加布/德尼尔文。

他的朋友娜塔莎不写文也不画画，但她几乎每集都写完整的扩展贴。

他的朋友托尼画现存最直白露骨的咆哮突击队同人图，人们爱死这个了。

所以，是啦。史蒂夫对他互联网上的角落挺满意的。史蒂夫满足于他的生活。

一个下班的晚上，史蒂夫在门口踢掉靴子，给自己泡一壶茶，然后坐下开始一场治愈的咆哮突击队喜剧集马拉松。他敲了敲电视然后打开电脑。有个汤不热的页面已经开着了——他点点刷新了自己的主页，一边下划，一边喝泡在旧货店买的杯子里的龙井（当然是散叶茶），像什么人祖母的瓷器碗橱里会有的那种。

有些人转发了他几天前写的文，不错。他喜欢有人享受他的作品。不过更引起他注意的是几个他没见过的加布/德尼尔背后注意作品。是个签名为**咆哮巴基**的人新上传的。

史蒂夫点进**咆哮巴基**的博客链接，浏览着页面。那两张图是上面仅有的东西。他的简介写着：

_永远的窥屏粉终于放他的图啦_

史蒂夫关注了他。

他没在意这事。

几周过去，截止期不知不觉来临，史蒂夫全心全力地投入工作，也就没多少时间花在网上。他看到**咆哮巴基**发了更多作品也在汤不热的咆哮突击队圈更受欢迎了。史蒂夫每次看到都会转发他的画。这家伙值得。他的画即使有点草率也非常动人。正是那些率性让史蒂夫喜欢。除了，就是，他画里某些部分总是富含细节，像眼睛和背还有嗯，阴茎。

**咆哮巴基**画了些不错的阴茎。

史蒂夫觉得他应该这么说，鉴于他的赞赏策略是，如果他觉得谁的什么不错他就会该死的直接告诉他们。他发了个短问题然后继续划着他的主页，流量足以让他每次都能刷出新东西。

漫漫长夜啊，他想。

直到：

** 罗杰斯队长** **1987 问：** _要是我说真喜欢你画阴茎的方式是不是有点怪？_

_不能说我介意有人赞美我的老二们呀_

史蒂夫僵住了，然后急忙发私信。他打开窗口飞快地发出：

** 罗杰斯队长** **1987**

我去

** 咆哮巴基**

我造看来这也是一种方法

谢了操蛋的最奇怪的印记

** 罗杰斯队长** **1987**

我就知道不管我说的啥肯定很奇怪

天呢

** 咆哮巴基**

我画了那么多老二

数不清的屌图

无眠的画屌夜

操蛋的到处画它们

** 罗杰斯队长** **1987**

是哈

直到刚才我都还以为你有两个屌

** 咆哮巴基**

哦天

那说得通啊伙计

简直太他妈搞笑了

真想吻你

** 罗杰斯队长** **1987**

我们先交换手机号怎么样

一周后，史蒂夫要为他的网络灵魂伴侣不可思议地，就住在史蒂夫家不到45分钟路程的地方而感谢他的幸运星。他们通了视频电话，约了个地方见面，于是现在史蒂夫缩在一家他从没来过的咖啡馆。他感受了下这里的半成品混凝土风格，以及墙上挂着价签的抽象画。在后方角落的扶手椅上，一个这几天里越来越眼熟的家伙正捏着纸杯咖啡。他看过来对上史蒂夫的视线。

史蒂夫没有点咖啡。史蒂夫从咖啡馆的一头跑到另一头，在他灵魂伴侣的唇上印下一个吻。

有时初遇和第一次见面不是一回事。

他等不及要告诉互联网了。


End file.
